


[Podfic] elusive

by zaffre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birder Cas, M/M, Meet-Cute, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Running, Writer Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaffre/pseuds/zaffre
Summary: The only time Dean can get outside of his head these days is when he’s running. Alone. Nothing but the sound of his own footsteps. He doesn’t want to drown out the endless noise of humanity -- he has to escape it. He feels like a character in a Joshua Ferris novel. The only one Dean has actually read.Dean has read all the books that have ever been written about walking or running or escaping.He’s been running since the day after the last time he wrote. He’s not sure how he knew the words were gone so soon after they left, but he knew, just like he knew he had to pay penance to get them back.





	[Podfic] elusive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [elusive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413169) by [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/pseuds/sharkfish). 



> Many many thanks to sharkfish for permission to podfic. Can't wait to record some more of your lovely words! ♡

Length: 16:11

[Mediafire (mp3)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/zxonxjgbf6sjt3g/elusive+by+sharkfish.mp3)

Pre/Post Music: [Calm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AraimN1LUb4) and [Painted Bunting calls](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u17E_afg9Uo)

 


End file.
